Crisis
by LethalIntoxication'malikslover
Summary: Well, there may be people from shows you don't know. But it is very easy to catch on to. This is my favorite story I have ever written. Please read and review! !


Keiko glanced at the clock in her room. It was already 7:00! She jumped from her bed  
  
and got her clothes on. She ran into the bathroom and brushed her hair. She kissed her  
  
parents and ran out the door. She hadn't seen Yusuke for two years and was so worried  
  
about him. Puu had been acting strange, as if the matter couldn't get any worse. She had  
  
to lock the window so he couldn't pull an escape stunt. When she reached her classroom,  
  
the bell rang. She sighed in relief as she slipped into her desk, just as the teacher was  
  
walking in. One girl that she hated dearly who sat behind her named Serenity, raised her  
  
hand. Keiko turned back around to face Mr. Yamamoto. "Yes miss Wheeler?" He asked.  
  
"Keiko was late. She ran in right before you got here. Are you going to give her a  
  
detention?" Serenity asked in her usual annoying snobbish voice. Keiko hated her. She  
  
acted as if the world was beneath her. Especially towards Keiko. Keiko knew why too. It  
  
was because she had a crush on Yusuke. She also had a crush on another student.  
  
Inuyasha. Since Keiko was new, she didn't know who Inuyasha was. But he seemed to be  
  
a hot topic to talk about. She had also found out that he might know what happened to  
  
Yusuke. Her friend Tea tapped her on the shoulder gently. "Keiko, its only a detention,  
  
don't cry." Tea said, dabbing her friends cheek with a tissue. Keiko hadn't noticed she  
  
had been crying. She felt like an idiot and forced a smile. Tea handed her the tissue as  
  
Mr. Yamamoto slapped Keiko's desk with his hand. "Yukimora! Stop spacing out and  
  
focus on your studies. Keiko nodded and tried to focus. Then, before she knew it, first  
  
hour was over. Then she had math. After math was over, she had lunch. She sat down and  
  
decided she wasn't hungry, besides, her dad had forgotten to give her money for lunch.  
  
And her mom was now so swamped at her job, she didn't have time to go to the grocery  
  
store. Keiko's stomach roared from hunger. This was the fifth day without food. She  
  
decided she would have to use he savings that she was using to buy Yusuke a present for  
  
some food. Then she felt ashamed. Now I'm being selfish. I can't do that. Yusuke has  
  
saved me from countless troubles and now I'm thinking of spending that money on food!  
  
I'm a horrible person. No wonder Yusuke wants to date Kurama's old girlfriend Maya.  
  
She thought to herself. She decided to wait for at least a couple more days. Then, a girl  
  
with long black hair and brown eyes came over. She sat down across from Keiko. Keiko  
  
must have looked surprised because the girl immediately began to talk. "Hi, my name is  
  
Kagome. I've heard about your boyfriend Yusuke." She chirped. "Oh, we aren't dating.  
  
He likes this girl Maya." Keiko explained, as she rested her head on the table. "Oh, well  
  
then, I've heard about your friend. I heard that you haven't seen him for two years. I'm  
  
sorry." Kagome added sympathetically. Keiko had remembered she had forgotten to  
  
introduce herself. "I'm..." Keiko started but was cut off. "I know who you are silly.  
  
That's how I knew about Yusuke." Kagome said. Just then, She saw a boy with long  
  
white hair and dog-ears show up behind Kagome. He was about to say something when  
  
Kagome shouted "Sit!" The boy fell to the floor and everyone in the cafeteria got quiet.  
  
"I told you never to sneak up on me while I'm in an important conversation Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome shouted. So this was Inuyasha. He got up and screamed back at Kagome. "I was  
  
about to tell you we have to go back to the feudal era. I went there fifteen minutes ago  
  
and found that Sango and Miroku were fighting Sesshoumaru, trying to cover for me  
  
being gone. You know how Sesshoumaru is when I'm not there when he wants to fight.  
  
He may kill them." Inuyasha finished. Kagome whirled around. "But I just know this girl  
  
is in trouble. I have a bad feeling!" Kagome said. Keiko looked up in astonishment. Her  
  
in trouble. She was sick of being hunted. So someone could kill her and Yusuke would  
  
feel bad, even though all he cared about were rich snobs anymore. Two years earlier, he  
  
had ditched Keiko for another girl. It broke her heart. But that was off topic so she  
  
brushed the thought away. She pushed back her long locks of brown hair and stood up.  
  
"Its okay Kagome, I'll be fine...." Keiko was yet again cut off, but now by Inuyasha.  
  
"Then take her." He said hurriedly. "But we have to get back. I don't want those two  
  
idiots to die or then who will fight against demons when they come after me. I hate  
  
fighting. Its dull!" When they got outside and no one was in view, he swooped both girls  
  
up and stuck them on his back. "I don't have time to wait for you two to run along behind  
  
me." He scoffed. After two minutes of queasiness, they reached a little temple type of  
  
thing. Kagome pushed the door open and they all stepped in. Keiko saw a well and  
  
wondered why they had come here. Then Inuyasha and Kagome led her down to the well.  
  
Inuyasha jumped in and in a instant, vanished. Keiko gasped. She peaked down there and  
  
lost her footing. Kagome watched in horror as the girl dropped. Kagome shut her eyes,  
  
but didn't hear anything. She looked down and noticed nothing was there. She blinked  
  
twice in confusion. Only her and Inuyasha could go through the well without assistance.  
  
She jumped in and noticed about a couple seconds later, Keiko sat there dumbfounded.  
  
She looked at Kagome. "I have seen odd things, and heard odd things like Yusuke dieing  
  
and coming back to life, but not dropping through wells and people disappearing, but I  
  
guess we didn't get anywhere." And before Kagome could explain, Kaiko began to climb  
  
up. When Keiko reached the top, she looked around. She saw Inuyasha but he was now in  
  
a red suit. She climbed out. Inuyasha looked at her. "What's your problem?" He asked  
  
rudely. Kagome got up next to Keiko and shouted, "Sit boy!" He fell to the ground, and  
  
this time, there was a dent in the ground. "You jerk! I can't believe you. This is the first  
  
time she has ever seen anything like this and you do that to her!" Kagome went on but  
  
Keiko wasn't listening. She looked around at her surroundings. They were in a forest, no  
  
longer in that little temple and there were little lights flying around with little demon  
  
looking things. They were aqua marine colored and were headed to their left. Keiko  
  
climbed out of the well and began to follow. She wanted to get to the bottom of this.  
  
Kagome must have noticed that she was leaving and began to follow. Inuyasha screamed  
  
after them, reminding them of the reason of why they were there. Kagome stopped  
  
suddenly when Keiko dropped to the ground holding her head. "Keiko? What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome asked. "I sense someone is in trouble." Keiko replied, letting her hands drop to  
  
her lap. Inuyasha looked startled. "What are you talking about?" They all agreed to go  
  
see if it was coming from Sango or Miroku. When they got there, Sango's head was in  
  
Miroku's lap. Kagome twitched and then ran toward them. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
She asked in a panic stricken voice. "Relax, Sesshoumaru just knocked her out. She  
  
should wake up in a little bit." Miroku explained. "I'm surprised he didn't kill you two."  
  
Inuyasha replied. Sango's eyes fluttered open, but of course she was still weak from  
  
being hit with her boomerang. She should have recovered by now, but she kept fighting  
  
so her arm wouldn't heal fast enough. When Sango saw Miroku looking at her and  
  
noticing her head was in his lap, she immediately slapped him. Miroku's hand  
  
immediately rested on the spot where she had whacked him. "Ou!" He moaned. Keiko  
  
looked at the strange light again. Now they were coming this way. She saw the demons  
  
again and pointed up to show everyone. Kagome looked sad and then looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Aren't you going after her Inuyasha?" Kagome asked cruelly. Inuyasha began to walk  
  
with the demons and disappeared. Miroku then spoke up, "There he goes again. In his  
  
dream like state to meet Kikyo." He said with a disgusted look on his face. He looked at  
  
Keiko. "You have the same school uniform on as Kagome. Do you go to her school?"  
  
Miroku asked her. Keiko nodded. "We just met today." She added quickly. Miroku then  
  
ran over to her and grabbed her hands. Then came the trademark question, "Will you bear  
  
my son?" Keiko felt a jolt of shock run over her. She then slapped the monk. Now he  
  
had two red marks on his face. "Why do I even bother?" He asked. Keiko noticed that  
  
Kagome was sitting on a rock on the hill they were next to. She followed her up there and  
  
sat next to her. "Are you all right Kagome? I'm sorry that Inuyasha left, but, who is he  
  
meeting with?" Keiko asked. Kagome sighed and went on telling about who Kikyo was.  
  
Keiko looked disgusted when Kagome looked at her. "Why would he want to date a dead  
  
girl who wants to kill him?" Keiko asked. Kagome shrugged. "If it makes you feel better,  
  
I kind of know what you're going through. My friend Botan knew how it felt too. It's all  
  
because of this one girl, Maya that we're miserable. Botan was trying to date this one  
  
guy, and he promised that they could date. Then, when he met this one girl, Maya, he  
  
broke it off with her and started dating Maya. Botan was crushed. Then, the guy who  
  
Botan liked, Kurama, decided that Maya was too stuck up for him. He broke up with her  
  
and came back to Botan. Despite what he did, Botan took him back. Now Yusuke is after  
  
this girl. And Serenity Wheeler is after him too. There's no way when he comes back  
  
he's going to come back to me." Keiko sank her head in her hands and began to cry.  
  
"Come on Keiko, maybe a visit to Kaede will do the trick." Kagome said, re- adopting her  
  
cheerful smile. She had to push her feelings away in order to help Keiko. They got to a  
  
little hut where Miroku and Sango were arguing. Keiko followed Kagome in. Kaede  
  
looked up at the two girls. "Where is Inuyasha, Kagome?" Kaede asked. "He went to go  
  
see Kikyo." Kagome said, sounding a little sad, but then she brushed it off. Kaede looked  
  
puzzled at Keiko. "Who is this?" She asked. "This is one of my friends from school,  
  
Keiko." Keiko nodded. "Nice to meet you." She said, of course already knowing who  
  
Kaede was, thanks to Kagome. "Kaede, would you make some stew? I'm starving"  
  
Kagome said. Kaede nodded her head. She built a fire in the hut in the middle over an  
  
old-fashioned stove-looking thing. She then poured water from a bucket into a pot.  
  
Kagome looked at Keiko. "Would you like to go back to our time and get bandages for  
  
Miroku and Sango, just in case?" Kagome asked in a newfound cheery voice. Keiko  
  
nodded. They ran back to the well and jumped in. They landed on the ground again and  
  
climbed out of the well again. "How about we go to my house?" Keiko offered. "We  
  
have plenty of bandages." Kagome nodded. About ten minutes later, they arrived at  
  
Keiko's house. Keiko took out her key and unlocked the door. She pushed the door open  
  
and led Kagome up to the bathroom. Keiko opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a  
  
first-aid kit. "This should do the trick." Keiko said. "Won't your parents be mad if they  
  
find this gone?" Kagome asked her in a surprised voice. Keiko shook her head. "They're  
  
not here half of the time anyway. And when they do get back from work, they're too tired  
  
to do anything. I guess you could say I'm lucky since I get to watch what I want on  
  
television." Keiko laughed. "Lets go into my room so we can pick out blankets and  
  
pillows. I imagine we'll be staying there for the night." Keiko said as she pulled blankets  
  
and pillows from her tiny closet. "Keiko, I'm glad you're back." Came a familiar voice.  
  
Keiko whirled around to see Botan. She was smiling and holding an unconscious Puu. "I  
  
can't figure what to feed this thing." She said, pointing to the little blue creature. Kagome  
  
stared at it. "What is that?" She asked Keiko. "Its Yusuke's other half. To make it more  
  
simple, Yusuke had to feed that thing his spirit energy for a year. Then, when Yusuke  
  
was too weak to fire his spirit gun, which uses his spirit energy, Puu hatched from his  
  
egg. Its hard to explain since I barely get to know what goes on in his life, wherever he  
  
is." Keiko added sadly. Botan walked over to Keiko. "Its okay sweetie. Hiei and Kurama  
  
are with him. They'll help him through whatever he needs." Botan told her. Kagome  
  
smiled at Botan. "You probably have been wondering who I am." Kagome told the blue-  
  
haired girl. "I am Kagome. Keiko and I go to the same school." She added. Botan offered  
  
her hand. "I am Botan. The grim reaper." Botan said suddenly. Kagome looked shocked,  
  
then fainted. About a half hour later, she revived. She saw Keiko hovering over her, but  
  
no sign of Botan. "Where is Botan?" She asked cautiously. "She would have stayed, but  
  
her boss called her back. We better get going or your friends will think we're never  
  
coming back." Keiko told her. Kagome rose to her feet and her and Keiko walked back to  
  
the small temple. When they got there, they jumped in the well, and in a couple of  
  
seconds, landed on the ground. When they climbed out, they could see that Inuyasha was  
  
asleep by the well. Keiko laughed, "Looks like he does like you enough to wait for you to  
  
come back every time you leave I'm guessing." Kagome laughed too. "Probably just  
  
wants to get me to look for jewel shards." Keiko saw a tear drop to the ground. "That's  
  
all I'm good for to him, is finding jewel shards. Keiko hugged her. They sat next to  
  
Inuyasha. Keiko stared at his ears. "I've seen all kinds of demons, but not ones with dog  
  
ears before. I can remember perfectly the dark tournament." Keiko said. "What was  
  
that?" Kagome asked. Keiko looked at her and began to explain. "It's a tournament where  
  
demons prove how strong they are, and humans can only fight if at least one demon is on  
  
the team. It was horrifying, and I had to worry about whether or not Yusuke would die or  
  
not. Every day was an obstacle for Yusuke and his team." Keiko said. "Why did they enter in it then?" Kagome asked, wiping her eyes. "They didn't have a choice." Keiko  
  
replied. "A man that had won one of the tournaments had won anything he wanted form  
  
the committee. He wished for a demon body that would never age. He also wished for a  
  
demon body that could destroy anything. Yusuke had to go against him and was near to  
  
death. It was so frightening." She went on. Just then, Inuyasha woke up. "Can't you  
  
two..." He started. "Kagome, you're back." He went over and pointed at Keiko. "What is  
  
she doing here? She's worthless!" He said. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome  
  
screamed. This time Inuyasha was in a ditch. Keiko flinched. "So is she worthless to you  
  
like I am! All I'm good for to you is finding the jewel shards. And what you still don't  
  
get is that Kikyo wants you dead! But yet you still go to see her. Sure, when Kouga  
  
comes around you get defensive of me, but when I start to feel secure that you may care  
  
about me, Kikyo comes around. So of course you chase her down like a little lost puppy!  
  
Well, I'm sick of it! Inuyasha, its either me or Kikyo!" Kagome screamed. "But just to let  
  
you know, I don't want you dead. Sure you have saved me, but remember who saved you  
  
countless times too. Me!" Kagome shouted at him. Keiko started to walk off, thinking of  
  
Yusuke. She saw the lights again and began to follow them. She reached an empty space  
  
where a girl was sitting. She had very long black hair and was very pale. Her eyes were a  
  
dark brown. She looked angrily at Keiko. "Who are you to disturb me while I am  
  
receiving souls. I may as well take yours too. You have the same clothes on as that  
  
Kagome girl. You'll probably go crying to her if I don't act fast. Keiko felt her soul being  
  
ripped from her body. She tried to fight but this girl was powerful. This must be that  
  
Kikyo person. Keiko thought to herself. She fell to her knees feeling weaker. Meanwhile,  
  
back with Kagome and Inuyasha, Inuyasha stopped arguing. "Hey, where did your  
  
useless friend go?" He asked. Kagome looked up to see the soul gatherers. "She must  
  
have went to follow the soul collectors. She had been watching them intently before."  
  
Kagome explained. She ran after the soul gatherers. About five minutes later of running,  
  
her and Inuyasha found Keiko's lifeless body on the ground, and Kikyo smiling at  
  
Inuyasha. "I have finally found a soul that will last me. Inuyasha, you're going to have to  
  
tell Kagome to forget about her friend because there is no way you are going to fight me.  
  
You love me way too much to do that for some silly girl you barely know." Kikyo began  
  
to laugh harshly as she walked toward Inuyasha. "Now I can be with you forever. I won't  
  
run out of soul. Doesn't that make you happy? Now worthless women around here won't  
  
have to lose their souls." Kikyo continued. Kagome rushed over to Keiko and laid her  
  
head in her lap. "Keiko, please wake up. Fight for your soul, I know you're strong  
  
enough!" Kagome pleaded with her fallen friend. Kikyo added, "She can't take it back. I  
  
have put a spell on the soul so that it will not leave my body unless I am killed again."  
  
"Her eyes look so blank. Is this how I looked when my soul was taken?" Kagome said  
  
crying. She looked at Inuyasha hopefully. Inuyasha looked like he didn't know what he  
  
should do. "Inuyasha, please. I know you don't like Keiko, and I know you love Kikyo,  
  
but please, do me a favor and get her soul back." Kagome whimpered. Then, Miroku and  
  
Sango showed up. Sango was still in her regular robe, But she held her boomerang,  
  
flinching. "Inuyasha, I know a way to take that spell off of that soul without Kikyo being  
  
killed. It will be painful to Keiko, but it is our only hope. Besides, maybe after we get her  
  
soul back, Kagome will bring soda for us to drink again, and corn dogs." Shippo showed  
  
up on the smiling monk's shoulder. "I want a sucker!" Shippo said. Kagome forced a  
  
smile. Go on Miroku. Do what you can." Kagome told him. "You fools!" Kikyo called  
  
from up where she was with the soul gatherers. Just then, She hit a barrier. "What  
  
the...?" Kikyo looked around as she fell down to the earth. "Idiot, I made a barrier. You  
  
think I would let you slip away when my reward is going to be soda. That stuff is good."  
  
Miroku began to chant as the soul began pouring into Keiko's body. When most of her  
  
soul was back, her eyes fluttered open. She winced a little, but she smiled at Kagome. "I  
  
have such a head-ache." She said to her. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. Kikyo had fallen. He  
  
rushed over to her and shot a dirty look at Keiko. "He really doesn't like me, does he?"  
  
She asked Kagome. Kagome looked down at her. "He's just too much in love with  
  
Kikyo. Its nothing personal. Besides he's not used to new people. Kikyo will get other  
  
souls." Kagome told her. Miroku knelt down and Sango did too. "Are you all right?"  
  
Sango asked her in a concerned voice. Keiko nodded, and then fell asleep. When Keiko  
  
woke up, she noticed that she was in a hut. Sango was sitting next to her, with a bowl of  
  
stew next to her. It was halfway empty. "You really should be eating more. I'm surprised  
  
you haven't fainted yet from the way you eat. I had to feed you while you were asleep."  
  
Sango chuckled. "Thank you." She said softly. She yawned and sat up. "I should  
  
probably leave. Inuyasha seems really upset at me for getting my soul back. I still don't  
  
know how that Kikyo girl stole my soul." Keiko said. Sango pushed her back. You  
  
should rest. We all need to rest. It was an exciting day for all of us." Sango told her.  
  
Keiko looked around and noticed that everyone was asleep. She decided to lay back and  
  
drift off. She woke up to the painful feeling of something hitting her head. She opened  
  
her eyes to see Inuyasha standing over her. "Get up! We have to go look for sacred jewel  
  
pieces!" He yelled, carrying his sword. "Sit!" Came Kagome's voice. "You truly are  
  
heartless! The girl just got her soul taken and now your telling that poor girl to get up and  
  
help you? Despicable!" Kagome helped Keiko up and they went to a small nearby  
  
village. "I sense trouble is going on there." Keiko told Kagome. They ran towards the  
  
village to see Goshinki. "I thought I killed that bastard!" Inuyasha shouted. Goshinki  
  
turned and looked at him. "I have come back to life. Naraku has revived me. You think a  
  
petty half breed such as yourself can kill me, I don't think so." Goshinki said as he came  
  
toward the group. Kagome got in front of Goshinki and was about to shoot an arrow  
  
when Goshinki slapped her out of the way. Keiko ran over to her. Goshinki ran over and  
  
slapped her away too. Hoping that Keiko wouldn't be able to help Kagome. He was  
  
afraid that her arrow could kill him. The two girls were bleeding badly since Goshinki's  
  
claws were so sharp. Inuyasha was about to slash the beast when they heard, "Spirit  
  
gun!" Spirit energy shot through the beast. When Goshinki fell, They saw a boy with  
  
black hair greased back and a yellow shirt with jeans on. Inuyasha twitched. "I didn't get  
  
to turn to my full demon form." The boy looked at Keiko and ran toward her. "Keiko!  
  
What are you doing here?" He said. Of course Keiko was unconscious, so she didn't  
  
answer. Inuyasha walked over. "Who are you and how did you get here?" He asked. "I  
  
am Yusuke Urameshi. Some freaky dude named Kaito sent me here. You know, I don't  
  
remember Keiko's hair being this long... Oh, That's right, two years have passed."  
  
Yusuke looked at the girl in his arms. Inuyasha remembered Kagome. "Kagome?  
  
Kagome?" He knelt next to her. "Tell me to sit or something, come on." Sango walked  
  
over to Yusuke, followed by Miroku. "Hi, I am Sango, and this is Miroku." Sango said.  
  
"We took care of Keiko...." Sango began but was cut off by Miroku nudging her broken  
  
arm. She winced in pain and slapped him. "My arm is still broken you know!" Sango  
  
yelled. She then looked at Inuyasha. He was crying. "Its all my fault! I should've kept  
  
you from helping me!" Inuyasha said. Then, without Inuyasha noticing, Kagome woke  
  
up. She looked at Inuyasha. Is he really crying for me? She thought to herself. She tried  
  
to get through to him but he was too busy crying to hear her. So "Sit!" Inuyasha fell  
  
down. He got up and smiled. "Yes! I didn't kill you. I'm so sorry Kagome!" He told her.  
  
She told him not to worry but he kept on crying. "You guys, Keiko is kind of shivering  
  
violently. I'm afraid we should take Keiko and..." Yusuke stopped to catch her name.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha offered. "Okay. We should take Kagome and Keiko to shelter.  
  
They're losing too much blood." They began to carry the girls, ,even though Kagome  
  
insisted on walking. Not too long after they started walking, Kagome passed out on  
  
Inuyasha's back, so he was forced to carry her in his arms. They finally reached the hut  
  
and set the two girls down. They bandaged them and laid them down. "You're the guy  
  
who was in the dark tournament thingy, right?" Inuyasha asked. Yusuke nodded. "How  
  
did you hear?" Yusuke asked. "Am I that popular?" He asked conceitedly. "No, Keiko  
  
told Kagome, and Kagome told me." Inuyasha said. Yusuke looked disappointed. He  
  
looked over at Keiko. "I've put her through so much." He said in a regretful tone. "I think  
  
we're both in the same boat then." Inuyasha told him. "What was with that tremendous  
  
power coming from you? You're loaded with it." Inuyasha told Yusuke. "I had to  
  
undergo a very painful task. I was lucky I was ready for my mentor's power to be shoved  
  
into me like that. She told me I could've been eaten away from the inside out." Yusuke  
  
told Inuyasha vaguely. Inuyasha smirked. "I probably could've undergone that easily."  
  
Yusuke looked at him. "Don't be an idiot. That thing almost killed me. You may be  
  
powerful, but not enough for the spirit wave orb." Yusuke said to him. Inuyasha just  
  
looked at the new-comer in awe. Yusuke looked back at Inuyasha. "So, how are we  
  
supposed to get back to the future. I think I understand what you guys were talking about  
  
when you said that we were in feudal era of Japan. I want to get back to bug my mom."  
  
Yusuke said in a quiet voice. Inuyasha looked at him intently and then said, "We need  
  
your help here. That spirit gun took down Goshinki with one blast. We need to defeat this  
  
guy Naraku. He's bad news. Goshinki was just an incarnation of him. He also has two  
  
other incarnations." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, adopting a miserable look on his face.  
  
"For her sake, I need your help so I won't go to my full fledged demon state. I have  
  
already killed so many people, it's horrifying! Every village we go to, they have heard  
  
about me so they run back to their huts, in fear that I'll destroy them!" Inuyasha told  
  
Yusuke, clenching his fist. Yusuke frowned at Inuyasha's distress. He felt sorry for him,  
  
but he had to get back to Koenma and Botan. Not to mention Kurama and Hiei. There  
  
might be another mission for him to do. He also had to get Keiko out of danger. A  
  
thought occurred to him. He could bring Botan there! He would have to be careful to not  
  
let her get hurt. He didn't want for his favorite grim reaper to get killed. Plus, he had a  
  
secret crush on her. He also decided that it would be perfect to consult one of his old  
  
friends. "Inuyasha, I'll help, but allow me to go get a couple of my friends. They'll be  
  
able to help, plus, it will keep Miroku and Sango off their feet. They seem injured as it is.  
  
I'll be back... wait, how do I get out of here?" Yusuke asked as he got to his feet.  
  
Inuyasha got up and explained to him about the well. He told him he would go with him  
  
since not many people could go back and forth through the well arriving to their destiny.  
  
Whether it be the feudal era, or the future. They both reached the well and Yusuke had to  
  
hold Inuyasha's hand to go to the future. Yusuke looked surprised when Inuyasha  
  
grabbed his hand and the floated down. To Yusuke's surprise, They didn't fall. Just  
  
gently landed on the ground a couple seconds later. Inuyasha decided to wait in the little  
  
temple as Yusuke ran off to find Botan and his mystery friend. After hours of impatient  
  
waiting, Inuyasha heard Yusuke call down to Inuyasha, who was in fact in the well. He  
  
had decided to stay in the well since he wanted to get back sooner. Yusuke jumped in  
  
with two other girls. One had blue hair tied back in a neat ponytail. She had violet eyes  
  
and wore a cheerful smile. The other had red hair. She also wore it in a ponytail with a  
  
ribbon. She held a sword and looked determined for what came next. The blue- haired girl  
  
held out her hand. "I'm Botan." She told him in a heavy British accent. He took her hand  
  
and shook it. The other girl offered her hand too. "I'm Ryoko." She told him. He noticed  
  
that Botan was wearing a pink Kimono that came to her ankles. The other girl was  
  
wearing a school uniform. It had a red shirt that came past her hips and a little pink tie.  
  
She was also wearing a yellow skirt. He took their hands and they went back to the feudal  
  
era. He felt silly that he hadn't said much, but he was confused. Now there were five  
  
people from the future in feudal Japan. He couldn't let any of them get hurt. They arrived  
  
in the feudal era and climbed out of the well. Once they reached the hut, they saw that  
  
Kagome and Keiko were still asleep. Inuyasha looked at Botan. "Can you fight?" He  
  
asked her. She shook her head. "I can heal and I also have an oar. I can fly around and  
  
see if anything is coming toward us and warn you guys." She told him. He looked at  
  
Ryoko. He knew she had a sword, but he needed to know that she could defend herself.  
  
"Can you fight?" He asked Ryoko in a concerned voice. "Of course. I have wiped out six  
  
guys at one time before. I should be able to help you guys." She told him in a serious  
  
tone. Inuyasha decided to ask a favor of her since she could fight. "Will you go find my  
  
friends Sango and Miroku?" He described what they looked like and she nodded. Botan  
  
decided to go too. Inuyasha was angry that they had left without warning them that they  
  
were going to leave. Ryoko and Botan left the hut and went out to search for The two  
  
escapees as Inuyasha had called them. They reached a river and saw to figures sitting by  
  
the water. They ran down and were sure form the descriptions that they were the two they  
  
were looking for. The two looked up as the two girls reached them. "Are you Miroku and  
  
Sango?" Botan asked in a cheerful tone. They nodded their heads in answer. The girl  
  
seemed very drained of energy and Miroku looked just about as fatigued. "I'm Botan and  
  
this is Ryoko. We're here from the future to help you." Botan added equally as cheery.  
  
After the two girls had convinced Miroku and Sango to come, they walked back to the  
  
hut. When they arrived, Inuyasha and Yusuke were asleep. They noticed that a little fox  
  
demon was curled up next to Inuyasha. "That must be Shippo." Ryoko whispered to  
  
Botan. They then sat down and pulled out some blankets for Miroku and Sango. They  
  
laid down and shortly after, went to sleep. Since there was no more room for the two girls  
  
in the already crowded hut, they decided to sleep outside. It began to rain and they were  
  
soon drenched. The blankets no longer provided warmth since they were wet too. Botan  
  
frowned. I wish we had a tent or something. We can't just leave so I guess we'll have to  
  
live with it." Botan said in a miserable tone. They shivered and tried to go to sleep but it  
  
was no use. They couldn't get comfortable enough to settle down. "I really don't like the  
  
rain now." Ryoko said in a distraught voice. Botan spoke up, "We just have to think  
  
positively." Ryoko nodded in agreement. After ten minutes of hard core thinking for a  
  
bright side to their situation, all they could come up with was they were still alive. After  
  
what seemed for like an eternity, the sun came up and Inuyasha came walking out,  
  
followed by a yawning Yusuke. Yusuke and Inuyasha took one look at the girls and  
  
began to laugh wholeheartedly. Ryoko and Botan's hair were frizzed and coming out of  
  
the ponytail. They also looked extremely tired and unhappy. "There is nothing funny  
  
about this!" Botan yelled. She was crabby at loss of sleep. "She's right! We let you guys  
  
take the hut while we sat here in the pouring rain. We got no sleep and we're cold!"  
  
Ryoko said shivering. Botan began to shiver too. Inuyasha and Yusuke helped them into  
  
the hut still laughing. The two girls laid next to the fire and went to sleep. Inuyasha and  
  
Yusuke went out to go find some food. They found some berries and apples. They came  
  
back when their little baskets that they had to carry, were full. They woke the two  
  
sleeping girls up. Ryoko and Botan both took and apple. Ryoko looked up at Kagome and  
  
Keiko. "What happened to those two? The whole time we have been here, they have been  
  
asleep." She asked. "They were attacked by a demon." Inuyasha answered. "They lost a  
  
lot of blood. I'm worried about them." He added quickly. He especially wanted Kagome  
  
to wake up. He was so worried about her. He knew it was his fault for not trying harder  
  
for her to stay in her era. He kept going to see Kikyo so she would decide to go home.  
  
Kagome, why do you keep coming back to the feudal era for me? You're putting yourself  
  
in danger. I don't want to see you dead. He thought to himself. Ryoko went outside for  
  
some sunshine. A couple minutes later she came running back in, covered in blood.  
  
"Someone has been killed, and they exploded right in front of me after telling me that  
  
Naraku is coming!" She screamed. Inuyasha and Yusuke exchanged worried glances.  
  
Yusuke asked Inuyasha "What should we do? You told me that Kagome has the power to  
  
shoot pure arrows at people and they will be ripped to pieces. Now, she's unconscious!  
  
How are we supposed to beat evil without purified arrows?" Inuyasha thought for a  
  
minute. "I hate to do this, but we may have to flee. "What?" Shippo asked. "Why? We  
  
can do it! I know we can. Besides, How are we supposed to carry two girls and quickly  
  
move to a safe place without Naraku right behind us?" Shippo added. Yusuke nodded.  
  
"The little runt has a point." He said. "We may as well fight." Ryoko and Botan looked  
  
worriedly at each other. "I can fight pretty well, but I don't have magic powers to fend  
  
off a demon. I'll try to hold him off." She told them in a worried voice. Botan frowned.  
  
"Guys like this usually have side-kicks that are bad news." She told Ryoko in a cautious  
  
voice. Ryoko smirked. "All the more reason I am useful." Inuyasha didn't look  
  
convinced. He shot a glance at Yusuke for reassurement, but Yusuke was to busy looking  
  
at Keiko to help Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back at Ryoko. I hope she can fight well. I'm  
  
going to need as much help as I can get since Kagome's unconscious. He looked at her.  
  
Kagome. What have I gotten you into? "Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Come back to Earth." He  
  
heard someone say. He looked over to see Botan staring at him with a worried  
  
expression. "We had better get out there now. I imagine they weren't too far behind the  
  
dead man." Botan added. Yusuke looked at Botan. "No Botan. You stay here to help  
  
Keiko and Kagome. If they wake up, They'll probably try to come out and help fight.  
  
Sango and Miroku should stay here too since they haven't been sleeping enough these  
  
past nights." Yusuke told the puzzled girl. She nodded. "Alright." She alleged. Inuyasha,  
  
Ryoko, and Yusuke went outside to wait for Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku. It was a warm  
  
breezy day. They all looked determined. Inuyasha and Ryoko unsheathed their swords  
  
and got ready for when the demons would come. Yusuke focused his spirit energy and  
  
was ready to shoot at them when they came closer. They saw three people coming over  
  
the hill. Inuyasha sniffed. "It's them." He muttered. Ryoko tightened the grip on her  
  
sword. A bead of sweat trickled down her cheek as she watched the three demons get  
  
closer, and closer, and closer. Yusuke lifted his hand and pointed his finger out, making a  
  
gun shape. Inuyasha raised his sword and it transformed. It immediately crashed to the  
  
ground with a thud and Inuyasha struggled to pick it up. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with  
  
your sword?" Yusuke asked. Inuyasha shrugged. In desperation, he gave it a hard tug and  
  
it flew up for a second, then landed back in the dirt. Ryoko gasped. What are we going to  
  
do. Inuyasha is our best hope! I know Yusuke has his spirit gun and shot gun punch, but it  
  
might take too long for him to shoot it. She thought to herself. A couple more beads of  
  
sweat trickled down her cheeks. Finally, Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna were only a couple  
  
of feet away. Inuyasha noticed something. They had Kagome! They also had Botan too.  
  
Inuyasha shot a glance at Yusuke. Yusuke looked just as shocked as Inuyasha felt. "Give  
  
them back!" Inuyasha warned, turning back to the demon holding the two girls. He was  
  
baffled though, that they had taken the two girls out of the hut without noticing. "We  
  
can't do that. Now we have to take that girl right there." Naraku said, darting toward the  
  
frozen girl. Inuyasha couldn't move either. He couldn't just let go of his sword to help a  
  
human girl. Naraku might take it. It was all up to Yusuke. Yusuke shot his spirit gun at  
  
Naraku. It was no use. Naraku was too fast. "Moon tiara action!" Shouted a female voice.  
  
A tiara came out of no where and hit Naraku. To their dismay, Naraku disappeared. He  
  
showed up behind Ryoko. Ryoko whirled around, and desperately tried to slice through  
  
him, but she was caught in his arms. They disappeared and Yusuke and Inuyasha noticed  
  
that they weren't in the forest, but now in a forest. "Where are we?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Yusuke went over to touch a tree, but soon found that it was a hologram. The heard a  
  
voice from the sky. It was an old man's voice. Clouds came together, and they saw a head  
  
poke out from the clouds. "I am Guzaburo. If you're wondering how you got here, I sent  
  
you here. You are in my virtual creation. I have called many minds here. You have just  
  
added to my collection. And once the whole world is trapped here, I'm going to delete  
  
this place, along with your minds! I will be the ruler of all time while all of you will be  
  
trapped here, and to keep you busy, here's something for you to do." The old man told  
  
them. He disappeared, and as he did, monsters began to form in front of them. "Mars fire  
  
ignite!" Shouted another female voice. Inuyasha and Yusuke turned around,  
  
remembering the whole, tiara thing. They saw five girls standing there. All in short  
  
pleaded skirts. One girl in the middle had long blonde pigtails. She had a scepter in her  
  
hand that had a heart on the top. She had sparkling blue eyes and seemed to be the leader  
  
of the other girls. Another girl had brown hair pulled back in a long ponytail. She had  
  
green eyes and wore a frown of frustration. The girl next to her had blonde hair and blue  
  
eyes. She wore her hair partly pulled back. The girl on the other side of the leader had  
  
short blue hair and blue eyes. She was looking around in confusion, as if to try to make  
  
sense of everything. The last girl had long black hair worn down. Her eyes were purple  
  
and were staring back at them, in a confused manner. Yusuke noticed that Inuyasha was  
  
now trying to fight the monsters by himself. Yusuke looked closely at the monsters. He  
  
noticed the Ryoko was inside one, Kagome was in another, and Botan was in the one  
  
Inuyasha was about to attack. All of the girls were unconscious. "Stop!" Yusuke shouted  
  
to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Yusuke, stopping his claws from slashing the beast.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Inuyasha asked him in an annoyed tone. "Did you look at the  
  
beasts long enough?" Yusuke asked. Inuyasha looked and noticed that all of the monsters  
  
had the girls in them. They saw one pink haired girl, who looked like the leader of the  
  
five girls behind them. She was wearing one of those outfits too. They also saw that  
  
another beast appeared. It had a girl with medium brunette hair. She was wearing one of  
  
the uniforms Kagome wore. "Tea!" A voice shouted. A guy with lavender eyes and  
  
blonde hair came running. He stopped. He was followed by a shorter, more innocent  
  
looking version of himself. He looked at the beast and a tear rolled down his cheek. "That  
  
monster is soaking up there energy." They looked behind them to see an brown headed  
  
boy that was taller than the blonde headed boy. He had blue eyes and he looked angry. "I  
  
hate Guzaburo. I've always hated him." He added. Inuyasha looked at him. "You mean,  
  
you know that old psycho path?" He asked. "Yes. That's my late step father. He made his  
  
most trusted employees preserve his mind in this virtual wasteland, along with his son,  
  
which escaped to the real world in my brother's body!" The boy told him. They watched  
  
as another beast showed up with a girl with pink hair. She wore it down and was wearing  
  
an outfit similar to the other five girls, it had a more love theme going on. Two girls and a  
  
boy joined them. "Geeze! What is going on you two. You always leave me out of these  
  
kind of things, but this time you're telling me everything! Why is Momoko stuck in a  
  
monster and unconscious? And why are we in a hologram filled thing?" The boy asked  
  
the two girls. They shrugged and looked up at everyone in the beasts. The monsters  
  
began to attack so they were forced to run since they couldn't fight their friends.  
  
Inuyasha decided that since Ryoko seemed to be able to take more hits than the rest, he  
  
could see if destroying one beast would let all of the girls go. He began to attack the  
  
monster Ryoko was inside. They heard her scream a couple of times in agony, but she  
  
was still unconscious. Finally, she fell limp to the ground from the monster. Another  
  
monster appeared with a blue-haired girl inside. She had wings on her back and had an  
  
old-fashioned outfit on. As soon as she had come, all of the girls fell out of the monsters,  
  
quickly attended by friends. Ryoko was left alone since none of her friends were there.  
  
She woke up and noticed that they were in a virtual world. She looked at Keiko and  
  
Kagome, noticing they were finally awake somewhere. She looked around to see so many  
  
people. She got up to go explore, unnoticed. She saw that there was a lake so she cupped  
  
her hands to capture some water. She splashed it on her face and smiled. She looked a  
  
ahead of her to see a mountain. She decided to go climb it for fun and walked towards it.  
  
When she reached it, she looked at the trail going up. Meanwhile... Inuyasha was  
  
rejoicing over Kagome's recovery. He smiled at her and then did something unexpected.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. He was so happy she was awake, he didn't care who was  
  
watching. When he pulled away, he noticed Kagome looked shocked. But then she  
  
smiled. "Inuyasha." She said as she sat next to him. Everyone was surrounding all of the  
  
girls stuck in the monsters. They were all so cheerful they didn't hear the call of Ryoko.  
  
She kept calling form the mountain to tell them that she had seen a doorway, maybe one  
  
to get back to the real world. But of course, no one was listening. Then, her foot touched  
  
a rock and slid to the edge of the mountain. It was no use to call for help. She knew she  
  
wouldn't really get hurt but she might not be able to wake up if they ever did get out of  
  
here. Her only savior for the time being was the edge of the cliff. She decided to cry for  
  
help, but she knew it might take away from her focus to hold on tight. She screamed out  
  
one cry loudly so she may be saved. She knew it was a risk, but she needed help. She  
  
didn't care from who. For a while, she dangled there. She gasped as she felt the rock that  
  
she now held onto, was coming loose. Her hand searched for something to grasp, but  
  
before she could grab anything, she came tumbling to the earth. She closed her eyes and  
  
waited for the pain. Then, she felt herself hit something, not the earth but someone's  
  
arms. She looked up to see a brown-haired guy in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He wore a  
  
red ribbon on his forehead. And he had gorgeous brown eyes "Hi, I'm Sanosuke." He  
  
said. "You're lucky I came around to look at this mountain when I did. Why did you go  
  
up there anyway?" He asked her. She stared at the big brown orbs staring at her. "I  
  
wanted to investigate this place. By the way, I'm Ryoko. Thank you for saving me." She  
  
told him as he let her to her feet. "See you around Ryoko. I have to get back with my  
  
group." He told her. She saw so many people around there. Thank goodness the place  
  
was big. She looked around. Then she remembered the door. She ran over to Yusuke and  
  
the gang. "You guys have to come with me. I think I might have found the exit." She  
  
explained. They all stared at her with disbelief in their eyes. She beckoned for them to  
  
come and so they finally agreed. They finally reached the top of the mountain and Ryoko  
  
turned back around. "I'll go in first. I didn't get to check it out since I fell from the cliff,  
  
but no need to worry." She reached for the handle and slowly twisted it. It creaked open  
  
and all they saw was a deep blankness. She stepped through and immediately vanished.  
  
Kagome looked worried. Maybe we shouldn't have let her go alone. It might be  
  
dangerous. Botan stepped toward the door. "I'm going too." She said firmly and stepped  
  
in. She then vanished without a trace. Kagome looked at the door. "I don't like this at all  
  
Inuyasha. I want to go home." She said, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his  
  
arms around her for comfort. Keiko looked at Yusuke and did the same. Meanwhile...  
  
"This place is worse than the world." B.T. said to Bear. Tsukasa shivered. He hated the  
  
world since Morgana resided there. Subaru saw him shiver and sat next to him. She  
  
stroked his back gently for comfort and felt him soothe under her soft touch. She  
  
frowned. I feel so bad for him. His mother is gone and now he's with his abusive dad.  
  
She thought to herself. She heard Mimiru sigh. She knew it was because she wanted to  
  
investigate, but they had told her not to since they didn't know if it was safe.  
  
Meanwhile... "Himura. I would like out of here now. Do you know what's going on?"  
  
Misao demanded of Kenshin. Kenshin now had a black eye and he had a bump on his  
  
head from Yahiko's frenzy. Kaoru was currently sitting next to him. Misao sat next to  
  
him too. "Sorry Kenshin. I'm just terrified. I don't want for my mind to be demolished."  
  
Misao apologized. Kenshin nodded. "It's okey dokey." He told her in a weary voice.  
  
Meanwhile, back with Botan and Ryoko, they were now falling. Botan right behind  
  
Ryoko. The two were screaming as well as waving their arms uncontrollably in anxiety.  
  
They then landed on a totally different mountain on the other side of the virtual world.  
  
"This is not going well." Botan confirmed. Ryoko nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry I did  
  
this to you Botan." Ryoko told the blue- haired girl. Botan looked back at her. "It's not  
  
your fault. It's a doorway. Anyone would've thought that would have been an exit." She  
  
replied to Ryoko. Ryoko smiled. Botan smiled back at her. Then she frowned. "I just  
  
wish we knew where we were." She alleged, examining their surroundings. Ryoko  
  
frowned. She pushed back tears of frustration that burned at her eyes. Sweat trickled  
  
down her cheeks, even though it was exceedingly freezing on the mountain. She hugged  
  
her knees to her chest, feeling cold but still perspiring. Botan decided to move closer to  
  
her and took a cloth from her bow on her kimono. She unrolled the soft fabric and  
  
wrapped it around the two of them. It was pretty long for a bow, so it worked like a  
  
charm for a blanket. They sat there still until Botan decided that they should leave the  
  
mountain for a warmer area. "Come on Ryoko. Let's climb down the peak and get to  
  
safety." Botan declared. They began to inch their way down, slipping a couple of times  
  
since there was ice here and there. Botan felt Ryoko's grip on her tighten. She knew that  
  
Ryoko was panic-stricken and knew they should get down the mountain as soon as  
  
possible. Botan knew the old saying "Don't look down" but she had to see how far they  
  
were from the earth. It was beginning to get warmer and Ryoko wasn't shivering as  
  
much, and had loosened her grip on Botan's hand. Finally, they reached the bottom. But  
  
they realized that they were in a forest. They went on walking through and noticed that  
  
there were snakes everywhere. Ryoko began to hack through them with her sword and  
  
soon, they had either died or run away. Finally, they reached the end of the terrifying  
  
forest. They came to a stream and took some water, Even though they weren't back in the  
  
real world, the water tasted great. They pressed on. Night fell and they decided to sleep.  
  
They built a shelter out of branches and leaves. That was a good thing because it began to  
  
rain. When they woke up in the morning, they decided to stay where they were that day  
  
because they needed to rest. They slept most of the day and then headed back out to find  
  
the place where everyone was. They trudged on to look for everyone. Then, to their  
  
disclosure, they reached the place where everyone was. Kagome ran up to the two and  
  
embraced them in a tight hug. "We were so worried about you guys." She said as Keiko  
  
ran over too and hugged them. "Are you two okay?" Keiko asked after they had pulled  
  
away to face each other. The two nodded. Yusuke along with Inuyasha walked over.  
  
They looked tired and looked at the two girls, who were in fact scraped up and their  
  
clothes were tattered. They were bruised up and also looked tired. Yusuke walked over to  
  
Botan. "Botan, don't ever do that again. You scared us half to death. I need my favorite  
  
fairy girl to give me missions. Oh, guess who showed up." He said. As if on cue,  
  
Kurama, Hiei, Koenma, Genkai, Sango and Miroku all walked over. Genkai was of  
  
course in her younger form. "Where are Kuwabara and Yukina?" Botan asked. Yusuke  
  
shrugged. "They must have set up a barrier so they couldn't come. Kuwabara has a bad  
  
habit of doing that. But in this case, it was actually a good thing. I'm surprised the idiot  
  
knew to do that." Yusuke finished. Koenma walked over to Botan. He was in his teenage  
  
form and his brown hair whipped around in the cool breeze. "Botan, I need for you not to  
  
do that anymore. You're my best fairy girl and I wouldn't want to have to replace you.  
  
Ayame has been working hard but it's not the same. Your optimistic attitude really makes  
  
my day. So, How are we supposed to get out of this thing?" He asked. Botan shrugged.  
  
"Ryoko thought she had found an exit but it led us to the other side of this wasteland. I  
  
hate this place." She muttered in response. Koenma showed a flicker of sympathy for her  
  
and seemed to wish to know what to do but he had no way of knowing how to get out. In  
  
all of his years of experience, he had never seen such a baffling predicament. Botan's big  
  
lavender eyes burned into his thoughts. He smiled at her and Kurama walked over. A tear  
  
rolled down Botan's cheek. She wanted to get back to the real world. This place  
  
frightened her. In all her years as a fairy girl, she had never been trapped in a virtual  
  
world. Kurama embraced her in a brief hug. When he pulled away, sympathy was written  
  
all over his face. "I'm sorry Botan, we'll get out of here. Just not now. We have to think  
  
of a plan." Kurama acknowledged. He wiped the tear from Botan's cheek and smiled. He  
  
embraced her once more and Botan cheered up. She returned the hug and began to cry.  
  
She was so scared that her thoughts had been clouded by fear, resulting in her sobbing in  
  
front of her boss and her friends. Normally she would have just thought of something  
  
optimistic to think about so she could help other people. Keiko spoke up. "Oh Botan. I'm  
  
so sorry. We will get out of here. I promise." Yusuke nodded his agreement and turned to  
  
Koenma. "Are you sure you have no idea how to get out of here?" He asked. Koenma  
  
nodded. "I have no clue. We'll have to wait and see of how to get out of here." Koenma  
  
answered. Genkai looked at Botan. "Botan, you have to stop crying. We need to think of  
  
a strategy to get out of here, or there will be a reason to cry." Still in Kurama's arms,  
  
Botan tried to console herself. She wiped away a couple tears and pulled away from  
  
Kurama. "Are you okay now Botan?" Kurama asked her in a concerned voice. Botan  
  
nodded wiping her eyes. Kurama smiled. "That's the Botan we all know and love." He  
  
chuckled. Botan chuckled a bit too. She felt a little better. Even Hiei was smiling.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, how are we going to get out of here?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. We'll have to get help from everyone here." He told her, gesturing toward  
  
everyone else in the crowd. Ryoko had wandered off again. Yusuke was the first to  
  
realize that she was gone. "Ryoko left again?" He asked annoyed. Doesn't she ever learn  
  
her lesson? He thought to himself. They all began to look for her. Kagome found her  
  
sitting near a lake. She was taking off her shoes and walked in. She eased her way to the  
  
middle of the lake to retrieve her hair ribbon. She walked back to shore soaked. "Lost my  
  
hair ribbon." She told Kagome vaguely. She tied it back in her hair in a neat ponytail.  
  
"We had better head back to find the others." Kagome told Ryoko. Ryoko nodded. And  
  
with that, they set off to look for the rest of the group. Meanwhile... "Serena! How could  
  
you get us lost in this virtual wasteland?" Rei asked the blonde headed girl in dismay.  
  
With a goofy grin, Serena answered, "It's not that difficult Rei. I bet if you were in  
  
charge, we would probably get our selves lost out of here. Wait, that didn't come out  
  
right." Rei nodded. "That's right. I would lead all of you out of here and by now we  
  
would be safe from that fanatical old guy!" Rei explained to them all pompously. Amy  
  
rolled her eyes. "You two need to stop fighting. Luna and Artemis aren't here so we're  
  
going to have trouble getting out of here, especially if I can't focus." Leita looked at  
  
Amy. "It's okay Amy. I'm sure we'll think of something. No need scuttling through this."  
  
Amy looked dissatisfied anyway. "What's wrong Amy?" Asked Mina. Amy replied in a  
  
small voice, "I'm going to miss my exam. I would like to acquire an elevated score and I  
  
can't accomplish that if we're still trapped in this place." She moaned. Meanwhile...  
  
"009. Do you know where we are?" 003 asked the brunette boy in a disgruntled manner.  
  
She wanted to escape from this ghastly place. She watched as the huge brown orbs  
  
searched the area. He looked back at her and smiled. In a reassuring voice he whispered,  
  
"Of course." Then he frowned, facing the forest in front of him. Truth was, he had no  
  
idea where they were, but he didn't want to scare her. All of the Cyborgs had split up to  
  
find an exit. He wanted to take 003 with him since she could see and hear things that  
  
were far away, and an addition to that, he wanted for her to feel safe. He looked back to  
  
see a tiny tear slide down her cheek and a bead of sweat trickled down his. He didn't  
  
know how to comfort a girl. He sighed and took a step closer to her. He gently laid his  
  
hands on her shoulders. He smiled at her. "It's okay. We'll find a way to get out of here.  
  
We will also be able to help the other people of the world not get trapped in here. No  
  
one's mind will be trapped here," He paused. "I promise." He saw her smile at him with a  
  
flame of newfound hope burning in her big blue eyes. He turned back around and led her  
  
into the forest slowly. Back with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Yusuke, Keiko and Botan.  
  
Inuyasha was so frustrated with Ryoko. "I say if she does this one more time, she's  
  
dropped from our group!" He yelled out of pure frustration. "Sit!" Came a voice. He  
  
dropped to the soil with a massive thud and made an indentation in the dirt. Kagome as  
  
well as Ryoko appeared, Ryoko saturated with water. "Inuyasha! How many times have  
  
you wandered off? Besides, Ryoko had to get her hair ribbon back!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"I'm very aggravated because of you! All you do is pick at my friends for their faults! It's  
  
rude! I'm going to have to teach you manners!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha poked his head  
  
up. "Why are you always doing that you loud-mouthed prissy girl? I'm sick and tired of  
  
saving you! You're a waste of my time!" He screamed back at her. Kagome was taken  
  
aback. She looked at him with a miserable look on her face. "So, why did you cry for me  
  
then?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged. "It was a waste of tears. I'm asking myself that  
  
same question too!" tears streamed down Kagome's face. Her eyes looked blankly at  
  
Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?" He snickered. Kagome took a  
  
single glance at Inuyasha. "I'm sorry you feel that way." With that, she walked off.  
  
Sango and Botan were about to go but Ryoko told them to wait there. She wanted to talk  
  
to Kagome. Keiko wanted to go too, but had nothing to say that would help in the least.  
  
Everyone shot a glare at Inuyasha. When Ryoko had followed Kagome's footprints and  
  
finally reached her, she sat down. "You know, when I first joined the group, I felt left out.  
  
I had only known Yusuke for a year. I didn't know him as well as Keiko or Botan. And  
  
you knew Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, not to mention Shippo for a long time. I had just  
  
met them. When we got here, no one seemed to notice I was even there, but I didn't care.  
  
I understand. No one knows me that well. But you have only known me for a couple of  
  
days, and yet, you still hang out with me. You're a great friend. I can tell. Don't refrain  
  
from hanging out back in the feudal era because Inuyasha was in a bad mood. I  
  
understand why he got angry. I keep leaving and wandering off to find things. He's just  
  
in a bad mood. We're all trapped in this place and tensions are running high. I don't take  
  
it personally what he said about me. Don't get angry with Inuyasha. He didn't mean it."  
  
Ryoko established. Kagome perked up. "You think so?" Kagome asked. Ryoko nodded  
  
enthusiastically. "I just want to wait here for a while." Kagome told her. "You can go  
  
back if you want." She added. Ryoko shook her head. "I would rather stay here." She  
  
smiled. "We can camp out here." "Where are the smores then?" Kagome asked playfully.  
  
"There aren't any. Smores are for the cool people." Ryoko shot back chuckling at  
  
Kagome's face. They began to talk about bad camping trips with their friends or family,  
  
or even girl scouts. After a while of giggling and playfully insulting each other, the two  
  
girls fell asleep. When they woke up, they noticed that Inuyasha was standing over  
  
Kagome with his hands on his hips. "Just where have you been?" He asked in an annoyed  
  
tone. Kagome looked at him. "Like you would care." She muttered turning her head away  
  
from him. "I thought you were sick of me!" Kagome screamed in his face. "Well, I don't!  
  
It's just that.... uh...I...uh.... Oh forget it!" He started. Kagome grinned. "You missed  
  
me didn't you Inuyasha?" She mocked. Inuyasha fidgeted nervously. "No!" He said  
  
sheepishly. "I most certainly not!" Kagome grinned. "Stop grinning!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
defensively. Ryoko came up behind him and whispered in his ear, "You love her and you  
  
know it." She said menacingly. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. He grasped Tetsaiga  
  
and the case and whacked her over the head. "Ou!" She yelled, grasping her head and  
  
tying a ribbon on it. "I don't want people to see a huge bump on my head! "Bastard!" She  
  
yelled at him. Then frowned. "Sorry." She said quickly. "Sorry to interrupt everyone, but  
  
there will be a fighting tournament taking place soon. Everyone must fight! Whoever  
  
wins, will be let back out into the real world, while the rest of you will be deleted. There  
  
will only be one winner. You better train hard if you ever want to see the outside world  
  
again!" Guzaburo said. He finished by laughing maniacally. Unfortunately, he kept  
  
coughing so no one took him seriously. Then it got deadly silent. Kagome looked at  
  
Inuyasha. She thought hard about hugging him, but decided not to. She looked at  
  
Inuyasha. He looked back at her with a sympathetic look on his face. "Inuyasha. I don't  
  
want to fight anymore." She told him. Tears were beginning to form in the backs of her  
  
eyes. Inuyasha looked like he wanted to comfort her, but he wasn't sure. Keiko was now  
  
looking at Yusuke. She looked extremely worried. "Yusuke. How are we going to get out  
  
of this?" She asked him in an apprehensive voice. He shrugged and gazed up at the sky,  
  
as if waiting for Guzaburo. His eyes were filled with resentment. A droplet of  
  
perspiration ran down his face. An indication of apprehension flickered in his features,  
  
but disappeared hurriedly. His eyes wandered back to Keiko. She ran to him and he  
  
embraced her. She didn't cry but he knew she was putting on an act. He stroked her back  
  
soothingly. He felt her ease under his touch. Kurama shot a glance at Botan. She looked  
  
troubled but he knew she was tough. He walked over to her and began to converse with  
  
her. "It's alright Botan. I know you can do it. You have magic and if I see that you're in  
  
jeopardy, I'll help you." He told her. She smiled and thanked him. He walked back over  
  
to Hiei and began to carry on a conversation with him. Ryoko looked over at the crowd.  
  
In the midst, she found a blue-haired girl with her uniform on. "Azumi?" Ryoko shouted  
  
questioningly. Azumi spun on her heel and faced Ryoko. "Ryoko? What are you doing  
  
here? Where are we anyway?" Ryoko shrugged. They soon saw two people walk out of  
  
the crowd. The girl had extremely long hair and was very short. She had big brown eyes  
  
and wore a hint of frustration on her pale face. The boy had short messy brown hair,  
  
tamed by a bandanna and he also had brown eyes. "Young master. Remember; don't look  
  
into any of these girls' eyes. One of them could be your fourth affinity." The girl told  
  
him. They noticed another girl with them who had the same length of hair, but it was up a  
  
tight ponytail. The brunette boy looked at the girl with the long silky black hair. "Don't  
  
call me young master Fanta! It's Ryang Jegal!" He yelled. Fanta giggled. "You're so silly  
  
young master! I have to call you master since you're giving me shelter. Plus I can do  
  
what I want since you ripped my dress. I wouldn't be in this predicament if it weren't for  
  
you." Fanta told him. Ryang sighed in defeat. The other girl with the blonde hair rolled  
  
her eyes. "Can you two please just shut up? I have a headache from you two fighting  
  
earlier. Remember Fanta, I did get my powers back." The blonde told the girl named  
  
Fanta. "Oh Medea. I forgot you were here. Will you tell your little fellow faerie here to  
  
shut up." Ryang told the blonde girl. "No can do Ryang. You tore my dress too, so I  
  
pretty much hate your guts." Medea told him. Ryang sighed once again. Fanta giggled.  
  
She looked over at the group standing there staring at them. She waved and flashed a  
  
huge smile. "Hello over there! How are you guys." The three walked over to the group  
  
standing there. Fanta decided to introduce them. "I'm Fanta, this is Ryang and this is  
  
Medea." She told them all. Medea flashed a small smile and then looked angrily at  
  
Ryang. Kagome spoke up for them. "I'm Kagome, this is Inuyasha, Botan, Ryoko,  
  
Azumi which we now figured out, Keiko, Yusuke, Miroku, Sango, Koenma, Kurama,  
  
Hiei, Genkai, and Shippo. Two more may be coming later. Their names are Kuwabara  
  
and Yukina." Kagome said smiling. Medea spoke up after hearing Ryang start to say  
  
something. She hurriedly covered his mouth with her hand. "So, could we join your  
  
group if you do not mind? We need to find our way around here." Botan spoke up. "Sure.  
  
You guys can come with us." Ryang looked at Medea. "Why don't you ever identify me  
  
as a master like Fanta?" He questioned her. Medea just stared at him. "You should have  
  
recognized already you despicable human being!" The whole group just looked at her.  
  
"What? I'm a faerie. Is that peculiar?" Medea asked them. They kept staring at her,  
  
except for Fanta who just smiled. "That is kind of awkward..." Yusuke started but was  
  
cut off by Keiko, who motioned for him to be silent. "So, do you know how we got  
  
here?" Ryang asked them. Koenma shook his head from side to side sadly. "We have no  
  
idea how we got here or how to get out for that matter." Koenma told the brown-headed  
  
youth. Ryang looked dissatisfied. That answer didn't really make him feel contented.  
  
Fanta quickly noticed this and looked at him. "Are you okay young master." He nodded  
  
and replaced his look of frustration and adopted a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine Fanta." He told  
  
her. She returned the smile and looked comforted. She looked back at Botan who was  
  
now speaking. "So, where do you all come from?" She asked the three. Ryang was too  
  
deep in thought to answer, but Fanta quickly answered. "We come from Avalon." She  
  
said. Medea quickly covered Fanta's mouth. "She's a little psychotic. We were born on  
  
Earth. Heh heh." Medea said with a goofy grin, then whispered in Fanta's ear. "Who's  
  
psychotic now?" Medea giggled out. Fanta wore a look of anger when Medea slipped her  
  
hand away. Medea looked at her and began to laugh at the expression of frustration on  
  
Fanta's face. Botan looked at them both and giggled too, not knowing what to do. Medea  
  
finally stopped and as if on cue, almost immediately, Botan stopped to. She looked  
  
awkwardly at Kurama who was forcing back a major chuckle. Ryoko looked at Azumi.  
  
"So, how did you get here?" She asked the smiling girl. "I don't know. All I know is that  
  
I dropped through a portal." Azumi told Ryoko. Ryoko frowned. She was so confused. If  
  
they didn't really know how they got there, then how could they get out? Azumi looked  
  
thoughtful for a moment, and then frowned. She turned back to Ryoko. "I'm so sorry,  
  
Ryoko." She whispered to the confused girl. Did she just apologize to me? She hates my  
  
guts. Why would she apologize to me? Ryoko asked herself silently. She replaced the  
  
look of pure shock with a sincere smile. "It's okay, Azumi. It's not your fault we're stuck  
  
here." She told Azumi. Azumi seemed to soften up and returned the smile. "Watch out  
  
everybody!" Botan screamed, pointing upward. They all followed her finger to see that  
  
an avalanche was occurring. They quickly ran to the next safe place. They looked around  
  
to see if everyone was there, ,but they noticed that Medea was missing. Fanta looked over  
  
to see a huge bolder coming down toward Medea. Medea rolled her eyes and held up her  
  
hands. The bolder immediately stopped and was crumbled into little tiny pebbles. She  
  
walked over to the group like nothing had happened. They all stared at her in awe.  
  
"Medea, I didn't know you could do that." Fanta marveled. "Well Fanta. While you were  
  
having fun on earth with this human, I was passing my faerie test. I am now a skilled  
  
faerie. Didn't think I could do it, did you faerie Fanta?" Medea asked the confused girl.  
  
Fanta surprisingly smiled at Medea. "Well, I'm just glad you are okay." She told the  
  
gloating faerie. "Yeah, well, we will just see how happy you are when I become the  
  
queen of Avalon." Medea said, then walked over to the now pile of pebbles. She picked  
  
one up and studied it. She then looked back at the group and said, "These pebbles are  
  
made of garnet." Fanta walked over and picked one up too. She studied it, and noticed  
  
that Medea was right. "I wonder if you're supposed to use this to pay for stuff in this  
  
place." Fanta questioned out loud, looking around.  
  
Author: Well. Did you like it? You better have! I haven't written anything in a while, so  
  
please review! 


End file.
